S♥NE
S♥NE (Pronounced So-Won) is an alliance in the online nation-simulating game, Project Terra. History and Constitution Chapter 1 Kid Leader In the beginning there was but one leader. Only one could handle the responsibility of caring for the rest. The goofy yet charismatic young girl became known as the 'Kid Leader'. Kid Leader took on the challenges that faced the members, negotiating disputes between them and representing the group in public. Kid Leader tackled the tough questions and made the decisions vital to the longevity of the group. In the end she was their leader alone. Right now, tomorrow, and forever more. Chapter 2 Ice Princess Stern of face, the stoic Ice Princess showed extreme disinterest towards others. Her shyness not easily overcome, the warm heart was hidden from view. Sitting with her soft stuffed protector, pondering the many great challenges of the universe, the Ice Princess was expressionless. Friendships did not come easily, only family was brave enough to come close. Over time, her warm heart began to thaw her icy facade as she lay fast asleep, allowing the world to speed past without her. Right now, tomorrow, and forever more. Chapter 3 Energy Pill Last to arrive, the aegyo-filled Energy Pill eviscerated any lack of confidence and sleep. Motivating the members with her dangerously cute actions, the Energy Pill did not allow her past or present get in the way of their future. Though having lived a privileged life, she proved that she was able to energetically and skillfully perform even the most domestic tasks without complaint. Right now, tomorrow, and forever more. Chapter 4 Bright Mushroom Shining brightly despite linguistic barriers, the Bright Mushroom became a magnet for attention, good and bad. Keeping her composure and always filled with confidence, she powered through with her members, whom she organized and managed so well. What brought her so much trouble in the beginning became her biggest strength. Her initial strength became her biggest complex. Alone in the world, the Bright Mushroom was nothing without her members. Right now, tomorrow, and forever more. Chapter 5 Dancing Queen On the screen, a silhouette appears. Behind the screen, a bright light shines on a young girl dancing a perfected routine. Interested in harder dance routines, the Dancing Queen was left to perform cute and simplistic choreography. Weighing on her consciousness, the under utilization of her unique talents drove her to want to depart the group. When faced with leaving her family in an attempt to pursue a better life, she came to the realization that she couldn't possibly ask for anything better. Over time, the Dancing Queen shone not only on the dance floor, but in the eyes of those the world over. Her humor, dedication, and selflessness became just as defining as her dancing expertise. Right now, tomorrow, and forever more. Chapter 6 Black Pearl Versatile and extremely skilled, the Black Pearl shone even without light. From Dancing to Singing, Swimming to Acting, the Black Pearl was excellent in everything she did. Her over-exaggeration gained her much notoriety as she was transformed from teenagers' idol to mothers' ideal daughter, always caring in everything she did. The Black Pearl's hard work and dedication made her the envy of all. Right now, tomorrow, and forever more. Chapter 7 Cheerful Princess Always standing tall, the Cheerful Princess always put others before herself. When injured on her way to bring happiness to disabled children, she was more concerned about those who worried for her than she was herself. In a personal message, she assured those who loved her that she was doing well and to not worry about the Cheerful Princess. With the ability to eat whatever she pleased without concern, she was always prepared for whatever the future held. Right now, tomorrow, and forever more. Chapter 8 Center Center, the most important position. The Center was the focus of all, the representative image of the collective members. Her timeless beauty and appeal was countered by her tomboyish personality and surprising strength. Physical perfection, the Center prioritized personality over appearance. Her appeal was universal and never-ending. Right now, tomorrow, and forever more. Chapter 9 Maknae Wise beyond her years, Maknae abode by a strict lifestyle. Instilling her virtues in her fellow members, Maknae ensured the group would continue to be strong and healthy, despite their hectic schedules. So rigid in her dedication to that lifestyle it became her defining factor. The youngest of the group and the most mature of mind, Maknae had incredible dreams to which she aspired, doing her best to achieve them. Right now, tomorrow, and forever more. S♥NE's DoE. Category:Active Alliances